


Doctober Challenge!

by Misthiel



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctober, Doctor Who: Academy Era, Episode: s12e10 The Timeless Children, Gen, Short Stories, Thoschei, thasmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misthiel/pseuds/Misthiel
Summary: 31 stories I'll post during October for the Doctober challenge!Prompts: https://twitter.com/sophilestweets/status/1311654999865413633?s=201) Her Own Story - Barbara Wright (700w)2) A Bright Strategy - Donna &  Tenth Doctor (1100 w)3) Purple - Thirteenth Doctor & the Fam - Thasmin (1500w)4) One Sword Apart - Theta/Koschei - Academy Era (1900w)5) The Witness - OC, The Timeless Children (1300w)6) Making Friends - Bill & Twelfth Doctor (1200w)7) Thoughts - The Doctor or the Master, you decide
Relationships: Ian Chesterton/Barbara Wright, Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, The Doctor & Bill Potts, The Doctor | Theta Sigma/The Master | Koschei (Doctor Who: Academy Era), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Day 1: Her Own Story (Worry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first story of the Doctober challenge (yep, I know I'm late, but I had quite a busy day), with one of my favourite characters of the whole show: Barbara Wright. Prompt: worry.

It was never silent on the ship; the background static was always there. In that moment, the tapping of fingers on the console echoed across the room followed by a sigh. Leaving the controls behind, a figure started wondering around the room. Those white walls were familiar to her, and yet, they felt uncanny. And if there was something even more bizarre than the ship she was standing in, it was merely a few steps away. At rhe other side of the door, a whole new world awaited her.

But Barbara wasn't ready to step out. There could be a thousand wonders out there, but once again... It wasn't home.

She had lost count of the days they had spent travelling with the Doctor and every time he pulled that lever, she crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping the next step were London, 1963. But it wasn't, it was never that time, neither her city. Her world had turned around since she crossed the TARDIS' doors and she couldn't control it anymore. Incredible and scaring things kept happenig, unbeliavable scenarios surrounded her, situations she didn't know hot to handle most of the time. She wouldn't lie to herself: she was afraid. Barbara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, just to tap her fingers ahain. Worry was eating her alive and that impossible ship seemed like a trap.

Change wasn't her thing, she'd rather have a nice and estable life. A lineal time line and her job as a teacher, with her students. Barbara had always have her History books, stories replete of truth, the action of a million lives and the certainty of the times long past. And that was all, no doubts and a nice sofa back home. Nostalgia hit her hard, right in the chest, without warning.

At least she wasn't alone. Susan and Ian were there and even though the girl was a mystery, the man was a pillar of strength. A slight smile grew on her lips as she relived all their reencounters. He was always there, a light in the dark, her initial reason to keep her hope intact and since them, she had found her own reasons.

Giving it a second thought, maybe she didn't have to step out her beloved estability. Maybe she had already run away from it. She stood up when Susan's grandfather was kidnapped by those prehistoric men and if it wasn't for her, the Doctor would have lost his ship for a simple switch! That was an exhausting day, but also when she noticed he was a kind man... As many Aztecs surely were. Even though it annoyed her she couldn't change anything, at least Yetaxa could keep Ian safe. Keeping them safe, that give her strenght to get into the unknown caves looking for them and fighting for their freedom when it was taken from them.

It took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't tapping her fingers anymore, nor holding her breath. Tension had left her shoulders and a warming sensation grew in her chest. Barbara had found it, or better said... She had found herself, now she was writing her own story and making it part of history.

A mild cough made her jump, concern threatening to emerge just to vanish a second later. That curious and lively gaze could never worry her.

"Feeling better?"

Barbara nodded, with a genuine half smile.

"Yes, thank you, Ian."

With slow pace, the man strided towards her.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be inconvinient..."

"I'm better than ever, I promise." Barbara gazed at him. "Especially now you're here."

Something sparked inside the man's eyes, making him look like a child who has just seen the thing he craves the most.

"That's fantastic! Because I really need someone to distract the Doctor from talking about his madness or I'll be the one going crazy!" He joked as he offered her his arm. "So... are you coming?"

Barbara couldn't hold a laugh, and any remaining concern faded away.

"It's your lucky day, you found the right person to deal with that old man," she stated as she took his hand on hers, twining his fingers with her own. "Count on me. Always."


	2. Day 2: A Bright Strategy (Bright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second story of the Doctober challenge, this time featuring Donna Noble and the Tenth Doctor! They're both lost on a peculiar planet with some familiar enemies. 
> 
> Prompt: Bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote quite quicky because I didn't have much time today, but I hope you like it!

"Donna!"

His call echoed across the crystalline labyrinth, with no answer whatsoever. The Doctor ambled the halls, his trenchcoat swinging behind his nervous steps. Around him there were only polished stone walls, transformed until the point they looked like mirrors. In that situation, reflections could save their lives, but they were useless if his friend wasn't there. And it would be his fault if he didn't find her.

"Donna!! Can you hear me? Where are you??" He shouted in a brittle voice, using all the air in his lungs.

Once again, only silence... until a penetrating answer made him jump.

"Doctor!! Where the hell are YOU? This place is a mess!"

"I know, I'm sorry, my mistake." He sighed, relieved. "Ehh... Keep talking, I'll try to reach you!"

"Yeah, definitely your fault, I'm glad you admit it! Who on Earth would think visiting a maze in the back of beyond is a good idea?" Her words intermingled with each other, too fast for the Doctor to try to pay attention.

"Absolutely right, keep going." All his senses were focused on his sonic, in looking for a way to reach her.

"Ughh, I can't stand you; you're not even listening!"

The Doctor opened his mouth a few times, doubting what response he should give her. They could be tons of corridors away and yet, she found the way to read him.

"Oh, I'm– I am listening! But also very busy right now, finding you and all of that! Thanks, I suppose?"

"Nope, I'm not thanking you, not if you aren't going to open your eyes and stop tinkering with that screwdriver of yours. I'm right here!"

He looked up just to see the familiar figure of an impatient ginger in front of him, arms crossed and waving her head in disappointment.

"Ha! Told you I'd find you!"

"Doctor, wait!"

Doctor snapped his fingers and almost ran towards her friend... or that was his intention before bumping into the woman’s reflection in the nearest wall. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on the floor with a sudden headache and Donna was squatting next to him.

“See! You don’t listen to me, you dumbo!” She pulled the hair out of his face and sighed. “You okay?”

The Doctor blinked a few times and leaned on his own arm to stand up, pretending everything was alright. In the end, that was his speciality.

“Yeah, I’m the king of being okay! Oh, I hate labyrinths of mirrors, I _really_ can’t stand them. Too flashy. Oh, and thanks.”

A sunny smile crossed Donna’s face as she saw him cleaning the dust off his clothes.

“Nice, because I wouldn’t like to get stuck here without a pilot to take me out of this nightmare place!”

“Eh… you broke the moment”, he waved his head.

“Yeah, I know. Now, use that sonic of yours and bring me back to that space spa you promised.”

The Doctor raised an eyebrow and then, wandered across the closest hall, checking his sonic again.

“Sure…”

Donna followed him around, trying to keep his rapid pace. Even if he were distracted with his dumb gadgets, his nerves betrayed him and he was almost always running.

“Oh-my-GOD, you’re lying again, can’t we have a peaceful trip? Even that last time we went to a spa you almost end up floating on space. And now we are trapped in a place that apparently is infested with aliens, although I haven’t seen any of them yet, gladly.” The woman shrugged as she caught up with him. “Oi, what did you say about those creatures? I mean, they can’t be that dangerous if they don’t even…”

When she glanced at her side, the Doctor wasn`t there. Alarmed, she turned around, just to find him staring at another path they had left behind.

“Donna, stay there.”

“Why? What’s there?” she added as she ignored him, walking towards him. If there was something dangerous, they were better together. Like they always had been. Her stomached clenched, all her previous speech forgotten when she saw the terror reflecting on the Doctor’s eyes.

“I told you not to come, I can deal with that.” He scolded her. But she didn’t listen, she was more worried looking at the figure in front of them.

“Are those…” Donna didn’t even finish the question, because the Doctor nodded, predicting her next words.

In front of them, two pale winged statues filled all the remaining space on the narrow corridor. They hid half of their faces behind their inert hands, but their sardonic grins were enough to make a shiver ran down her back. She felt a slight weight on her shoulder; his friend had placed his hand there.

“Remember what I told you? Don’t turn your back, never, ever look away and…”

“I know, don’t blink. But about that, Doctor, I was saying-“

“Not now Donna. We have to find a way to run away and hide. Reach the TARDIS, then we’ll be safe.” His voice trembled as he spoke. “I can’t risk you.”

“Stop there, drama queen!” The unexpected expression made the Doctor forgot all his words. Everything was unpredictable with Donna. “Thanks, let me finish, ‘cause you’re not the only one with ideas here.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “You told me they don’t move if someone is looking at them, right?”

“Aha…” he nodded, trying not to close his tired eyes, in which tears started to gather. “But we don’t have long, we can’t stare at them forever.”

“Shush! You’re so complicated. Okay,” she straightened her back and with her chin back, “stop staring at them and I’ll do the same.”

“Stop WHAT?”, The Doctor yelped as he turned around in complete disbelief. “Donna, are you mad? I’m not taking my eyes off…”

The moment he realized he was looking at her friend rather than at the angels, his blood froze, and only a quiet “oh, no” left his throat. When he glanced back at the corridor, nothing had changed. The statues hadn’t moved an inch.

“But how…,” he mumbled, looking in complete confusion at Donna. That was the moment he grasped it.

“Tadaa! I’m winking at them, you silly man. That way we can keep an eye of them all the time, huh?”

The Doctor froze, his eyes getting wider than ever. All of that before bursting into a genuine laugh.

“Donna, you’re a genius! Such a bright, simple idea! Ohhh, I’m an idiot, an old and idiot Doctor. And you just came with it in a second? I could kiss you.”

“Ehhh, thanks,” she coughed, “but better if you didn’t. Just take me to that spa and we’ll be on peace.”

The smile on the Time Lord’s face didn’t disappear, not even knowing the angels lurked in the shadows, not far from them.

“Promised, believe me. Now,” he turned around at the immobile statues, “let’s wink our way back to the TARDIS.”


	3. Day 3: Purple (=)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day of Doctober, this time with a Fam fic with some Thasmin... as a treat. I know there has been some drama on that ship tag, so I bring you some joy.
> 
> I hope you like it!

With his arms crossed and frowning brow, Ryan looked around the console room of the TARDIS.

“Yaz, you sure this is gonna work?”

A joyful girl appeared from behind one of the amber columns of the ship, holding a piece of purple fabric that hanged from hands to the floor, so long that folded around her feet.

“Hundred percent sure, trust me. She’s gonna love it,” she assured before glancing up to the pillar, biting her lip as she tried to find a way to hook the cloth to it. “Ugh, this one it’s too high. Can you give me a hand or are you standing there forever?”

“Fine-" he sighed, lumbering across the room trying not to stumble with the million things that were on is way. “-let me try.”

The fabric on Yaz hands wasn’t the only one; a few more hanged over their heads, decorating the bright ship with lilac and greyish tones. He passed by a low coffee table where Graham had placed a teapot and four mugs surrounding it. Underneath it, the most colourful round carpet he’d ever seen; all the colours of the rainbow were there. Apparently, Graham had found it in a cabinet lost in the depths of the ship. They’d try to find the room again, but the old man theorized the corridors shifted constantly, giving the impression the place was a real maze.

Standing on his toes, Ryan reached a part of the column narrow enough to hook the fabric around it without it coming loose.

“Thanks, Ryan. C’mon!” Still wearing a smile on her face, Yaz took her friend’s hand and rushed to the door to get the whole picture. The same view the Doctor would see when she stepped on the ship.

“Whoa, I’ve got to admit it… This is proper awesome, better than I expected,” he nodded and gave the girl a slight punch in the shoulder. “There’s only one thing left…”

A monster made of cushions began to descend the hexagonal steps heavily, looking for a way to step on them without ending up on the floor.

“On my way, kids!”, Graham exclaimed and Yaz hurried to catch him if needed. “Gosh, I can’t believe the amount of cushions this woman keeps! Here.” He handed a pair of them to the girl, who headed to place them next to the table. “I even found a room full of them.”

“A perfect place for a nap and she never told us?”, the boy joked, waving his head with a half smile. “What’s been, a year?”

“Ohh, c’mon Ryan!”, she scolded him. “That’s the reason we’re doing all of this, remember? We even counted the days to be sure.”

“In my defence, you counted them, not us. Right, grandpa?”

“He’s right, love. And you organized everything.” Graham approached her, setting up the remaining pillows. From there, he could discern the lines of concern on her forehead. “You okay?”

With her legs crossed, Yaz had sat down on the carpet. She was picking her lips and her eyes wondered across the room, coming to rest on a huge package covered with a crocheted blanket. She had brought it to the TARDIS herself, even if the boys told her they would gladly help her. But oh, she was stubborn. It was her gift and she would keep it as a surprise to everyone. Even so, now doubts assailed her, since every time she had tried to connect with someone she liked, something went horribly wrong and she wasn’t sure she could take one disappointment more. Even less if it was coming from the Doctor.

“Am I being weird? For counting, doing all of this. Maybe this is too much, and she’ll feel overwhelmed.” She sighed, her gaze falling to her feet. “You know she’s not good dealing with affection and…”

“Hey, stop there,” the old man whispered, then he rested a hand on her shoulder. “Have you seen all you did? Even if her favourite colour wasn’t purple, only a fool wouldn’t be excited! It’s clear you care a lot for her, the Doc’s gonna love it,” he finished, dedicating her the widest of smiles.

Before Yaz could open her mouth to answer, an agitated Ryan burst onto the moment. He waved his arms up and down, trying to get them to turn down the volume. The boy bent down beside them, glancing at them, with the pressure of the moment leaving him without ideas.

“What-“, Yaz started, just to be interrupted by a ringing voice coming from outside.

“Fam?? You there? C’mon, old friend, let me in!”, she begged the TARDIS.

With a jump, the girl stood up with the boys, pushing them behind two of the crystal columns. As soon as she did the same, she whispered a light “Now!” to the ship and the door opened with a creak.

When the Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, everything was darkness. A weight appeared on her chest, fearing there was something wrong with the ship, although it vanished as fast as it came when someone snapped her fingers. After the signsl, the lights turned on, one column at a time followed by small lamps hanging around the darkest corners. Then she saw it.

The Time Lord gasped, a smile growing on her face when she contemplated the purple cloths decorating the room, lights hanging around them, shining like stars. Shining for her. She glanced around with wide eyes, unable to find the words to describe the excitement that filled her on that moment. That was when she saw her Fam, her beloved Fam.

“Surprise!”, they shouted at the same time.

“What- what’s all of this??”, the Doctor babbled. “Is it because of our year together?”

Yaz couldn’t resist it and started chuckling.

“Apparently you weren’t the only one counting, eh, Yaz?”, Ryan admitted. “Now I’m feeling bad.”  
The Doctor raised her eyebrows and rushed next to them, looking directly at the boy.

“Oi, don’t do that! Point for Yaz for counting, but hey! Y’all did this together, my Fam, and I-“ She went silent for a moment and waved her head. “I just don’t know what to say, aaagh! You even found my old rug, I lost it centuries ago! Ugh, I’m so awkward, sorry again.”

“No need to apologise, Doc. We got you.” Graham winked and his gaze fell on a quiet Yaz, staring at the Doctor in silence, still leaning on a column. ”Ehh, I think Yaz here has something for you.”

The girl looked up, mouth open, caught off guard by her friend. Nevertheless, she didn’t have time to blame him, because all the Doctor's attention was fixed on her. Yaz cleared her throat and squeezed her hands, trying to hide her nerves, as she stood in front of the covered package.

“Actually, it’s just a silly gift. One time you said you would like to have one, and I thought… hey, why not? So, that’s for you.” With shyness eating her alive, Yaz grabbed the blanket covering it and pulled it, showing the object underneath.

The Doctor couldn’t help but jump in excitement, waving her hands as the boys next to her giggled at the scene.

“No WAY? It’s a PURPLE SOFA?” Happiness reflected on her eyes, with the expression of a child who just received the present of her dreams. “Thank you so much, Yaz!”

Without previous warning, the Doctor ran towards her and held her on the warmest hug. She approached with so much impulse that Yaz lost her balance and both of them fell on the couch between laughs. A rush of happiness ran through her body, still processing what was happening. The blonde’s head rested on her chest, still embracing her.

At that exact instant, the Doctor looked up at her with bright eyes and a grin on her lips. She pulled a lock of hair out of Yaz’s face before speaking.

“Thanks, for everything. I love it.”

If Yaz had been standing, her legs would had trembled at that sight, so instead, her cheeks turned red, being unable to hide it. But behind that blushing there was more than shyness. Relief, the joy of things done right... and a deeper emotion. In that moment, the pieces fitted together, showing her what had really pushed to do all of that. It wasn’t about the year they had been together; it was about the Doctor and how she felt about her. Something beautiful, sincere and real.

A light cough sounded behind them and both women turned their heads at the same time just to see the boys taking a seat on the cushions on the floor.

“You don't want your tea to get cold, do you?”, the old man inquired.

“If we're not interrupting anything...” Ryan dropped it in a mocking way.

“Son!”

The Doctor’s cheeks flushed red and stood up with a jump before the girl could see her blushing. Meanwhile, Yaz slipped to the cushions, trying to pull herself together. They sat one in front of each other while Graham began to serve the tea, still judging his grandson with his eyes. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders.

“Just saying…”

Between the women there were no words, just glances. They both knew.


	4. Day 4: One Sword Away (Scarf)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth story! Academy AU Thoschei time!
> 
> The Low Town isn't the best places for some students to be. Especially when one of them has an exam tomorrow and has to look after his drunk friend. With alll the consequences. (1900 words)
> 
> TW: alcohol, drunkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew I had to do it, and it only took me 4 days to do a Thoschei short (?) story for this Doctober. They are teenagers and as dumb as any of their adult incarnations. I hope you like it, because I had so much fun writing it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I've got a very vague idea of the Academy Era, so take this like an AU or my own interpretation.

Winter on Gallifrey was devastating. Contrasting with the warmth of its orangish tones, the cold seeped into the nooks and cracks through blizzards and snow. The Capitol was protected from such adversities, but not the narrow, intricate streets of Low Town.

A hooded figure strove off them, face hidden behind a scarf, trying to avoid the wind and meeting with anyone. That was the last he needed, considering the fame of that district, and the fact that he shouldn’t be there. Low Town was no place for Academy students, especially those who have a crucial exam the next morning. And yet, there he was, fighting against a cold that became deeper with every step, soaked to the skin. For him.

“One day,” he used to tell himself, “that idiot will be the end of me.” Maybe the day had come, because he was about to enter into one of the most nasty and dangerous taverns of the shanty town. The door arch was barely held up by half-broken sticks and more than one drunk Shobogan (or Time Lord, he never knew) was dozing in the trash at the entrance. The boy took a quick look around to make sure his friend wasn’t among them. He wasn’t, which was a disappointment. He would have to go in anyway… With a deep breath and still hidden under his cloak, the dark-haired Time Lord pushed the rickety door and stepped into the tavern.

The reception wasn’t very positive, as a jar smashed right next to his left. If he hadn’t been agile, it would have hit his head. Ignoring the laughter around him, he walked between the wooden tables, avoiding the exaggerated gestures of the people who were too busy betting money on stupid things to pay attention to the boy.

It didn’t take him long to find his friend; the blonde was inexplicably noisy and always managed to attract attention, which was a good thing to find him, but also gave them a lot of problems. The latter was what was happening at that exact moment.

A dishevelled blonde teenager was standing on a table, holding what it seemed like a blunt sword… confronting a drunken woman who carried a dangerously sharp sword. Among all the chaos of the tavern, usually no one cared about a fight. But Koschei did care.

He stroked out on his friend’s direction, alarmed.

“Theta, get down there!”

The blond boy startled, holding his guard against his opponent while looking at his friend with a blank stare.

“Who are you?” Theta blinked through confusion. “One of my grandmums?”

He was really a jerk when he was drunk, Koschei didn’t even know why he kept caring about him. Yet, he stared back, his cheeks flushing with anger and pointing a finger at him.

“No, but I know you suck at fencing, so get down NOW!”, he shouted.

The blonde couldn’t sustain his opponent’s sword and pay attention at the same time, so he stumbled, taking some steps back. The drunken woman’s sword rushed forward, its trajectory deflected to one side, slipping dangerously close to Koschei. He bent over, closing his eyes, but his reflexes came too late.

The sound of two metals colliding with each other echoed over him. Breathing heavily, the dark-haired boy looked up, just to see a trembling Theta interposing himself between him and the sword. The blonde looked down at him, his words slipping and blurring together.

“You’re right… I’m way too drunk for this.”

Koschei couldn’t discern if there was sincerity on his tone or mockery, but he didn’t think it twice when his friend managed to push his opponent back but with such momentum that he fell off the table.

“Hey, blondie…”, the woman giggled, trailing off for a moment, “…don’t be mad at me but… I like your boyfriend more.”

It took her a few seconds to recover, and she seemed to decide that Koschei was a far more interesting and easier target. That was her mistake. When she went to the sober boy, she found hee sword wrapped on a piece of cloth; a long and wide dark scarf. With a twist, Koschei took the weapon on his hand and put it between them, covering the distance separating them and pointing menacingly at her chest.

“Well, he doesn’t like you, so leave us alone,” he stated.

The woman raised her hands in surrender, muttering some intelligible words. On the nearest table, some people were cheering, and others, cursing their bad luck betting. Koschei took advantage of the situation and with his free hand, he grabbed Theta by the arm and dragged him to the exit. If he had pay attention, he would have realized the look on the blonde’s eye, how he glanced at him with eyes wide open, like he had seen the most beautiful thing in the universe.

He kicked the door open, not caring if there was someone outside; he was too busy glancing back in case the woman decided to follow them. The bitter wind hit both the boys as soon as they left the place. Theta’s reaction caught him off guard: he pulled him into a hug, looking for shelter. His whole body trembled, more worried about detoxifying all the alcohol and ginger of his organism to protect him against the cold. An upset sigh left the other’s lips.

“Wait, stay on your feet for a moment,” the sober boy whispered, unbuttoning his own cloak to cover the blonde with it. He frowned, assessing the situation for a moment before taking off his scarf too. “Here, now stop complaining and move.”

Overwhelmed, Theta huddled beneath his new and warm layers of cloth. He grabbed Koschei’s arm again, trying to stabilize himself.

“But…”, he pondered, trying to put his thoughts in order, “you need your scarf!”

“Pff, don’t worry. A bit of cold won’t harm me.” That was a plain lie and he knew it; he was horrible dealing with bad weather.

Theta shook his head.

“No, not that… To fight!” he exclaimed, almost shouting. “You’re- you’re amazing!”

“Shhhh, shut up!”, the dark-haired boy hissed. “Someone could hear us.”

“Then shut me up.”

The phrase was dropped like a bomb, leaving Koschei frozen. He blinked several times, feeling the blood rushing to his pale cheeks. Sure it was just a stupid, dumb phrase that a drunk idiot had just improvised and yet… The dark-haired boy disguised his nervousness with a giggle, pretending it was a joke.

“You are definitely drunker than ever.” He waved his head and kept walking.

Theta shrugged his shoulders in disappointment and tried to catch up with the other’s path, still grabbing his arm.

“Thanks for being my boyfriend back there,” he muttered, half sleep.

Koschei’s hearts were beating fast, but he didn’t stop, neither he answered.

…

Worst. Morning. EVER.

The dark-haired boy clumped across the ominous corridors of the Academy, not caring about anything else apart from the constant tremble of his body and the atrocious headache that didn’t let him think. He had caught a horrible cold, all thanks to that idiot and his ability to get into trouble every five seconds. Every day, he reminded himself he cared too much, while the other directed all his efforts to do… nothing. Oh, he was smart, more intelligent than half of the Academy, but he’d rather piss the teachers off, get drunk and waste his time tinkering with the accumulated garbage on his bedroom.

Doing the exam felt like an odyssey, and yet, he wasn’t sure he would pass. _For Rassilon_ , he didn’t even remember the questions anymore. With tremendous effort, he reached the dorms and went up the stairs to his room. His only desire was to get on his bed and bury all the banging thoughts under layers of sheets and blankets. So, he unlocked the door as soon as he could and stumbled into the room, closing behind him and dropping off to bed.

But something felt wrong…

There was a scent in the air, a hunch tapping on the back of his mind.

With deft reflexes that contrasted with his tiredness, he grabbed the sword from the previous night and jumped up, facing the intruder hiding behind his door. In front of him, someone familiar gasped at the feel of the cold metal under his chin. Theta knew he would be caught, but he wasn’t expecting that kind of attack. He raised his hands, facing his palms to the other boy, as he held a holographic tablet in one of them.

“What on the universe are you doing here?” Koschei spitted, without moving the sword, not even an inch. “And why did you take my tablet?”

Theta opened his mouth to answer, but apparently, he thought his words twice.

“Helping you… with the exam?”, he said, doubting whether it was a good idea to be honest. He would find out.

“Wait-“ Koschei took a step towards him, forcing the blonde to go back to avoid the edge of the sword. “What did you do to MY exam?”

If he failed because of his adventure to the Low Town and him messing with his test…

“Nonono, listen! No one knows, I just… changed your questions for easier ones. I mean, after last night…”

A suspire escaped Koschei’s lips, satisfied with the explanation and also too exhausted to keep questioning him, his headache growing with every second it passed. He put the sword aside and let himself fall over the bed again, looking at the other, who coughed, trying to pull himself together.

“I’m sorry”, Theta continued, his gaze falling to his feet. “About the tavern. I shouldn’t have made you go there.”

There he was. That was his Theta, no façade, just him. That didn’t mean he wasn’t an idiot, but in that instant, he was being honest. Suddenly, Koschei sneezed and as a response, he pulled the blanket over him, even over his head, and huddled against the wall.

“I appreciate the apology, and the effort with my exam.” His voice broke with a shiver and was muffled by the sheets. “I just need to rest.”

Still standing on the middle of the room, tablet in hand, Theta bit his lower lip. It was his fault. Koschei was always trying to get good grades, taking even more classes than he could. He even had these weird reunions with members of the Presidency, from which he returned very weary. And the dark-haired Time Lord was always there for him. Sometimes, he even doubted the boy slept.

He was trying too hard to get his attention, but not in the correct way.

Seeing the boy trembling under the blankets broke his hearts. He left the tablet aside and walked towards the bed, sitting carefully next to him.

“Hey… You want me to stay?” He felt the question too exposing, so he mumbled another phrase. “People on my corridor are quite noisy and I still have a bit of hangover.”

A pair of blue ocean eyes peeked out under the sheets, half hidden by his messy hair.

“Will it help if I say no? You will do what you want, as always.”

The lie of the day. Of course, he wanted him to stay but he wouldn’t admit it.

An amusing grin appeared on Theta’s lips, who, without warning, laid down next to him and embraced him. Koschei didn’t know where to get his nerves and he was aware that at that distance, it was impossible to hide the blush that had taken hold of him.

“You know what?”, Theta said on a mocking tone. “You should come to the sword fights more often… _my boyfriend_.”

That time, Koschei just hid under the blankets again, embarrassed.

“Oh, shut up...”


	5. Day 5: The Witness (Robot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifth work of this Doctober! It happens during the events of The Timeless Children.
> 
> The Witness is the epitome of the Time Lord's philosophy: always watch, never intervene. But she fids herself having to take the most important decision on the history of Gallifrey. Would you listen to her story?
> 
> TW: mention of war, death, violence and mostly anything that applies to The Timeless Children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a sad one, because that has been my mood today. There are things here I needed to get out so I put them into this story.

My name is The Witness.

That's what I have done all my life, what have kept me away from trouble. I'm not a proud person, but I've been told I was the epitome of the Time Lord's philosophy: always watch, never intervene. Decisions have always sickened me, the fear of an incorrect judgement eats me alive. That's why I choose that name, my work: to be a fair observer.

I've never left my beloved planet, because... what's the point? I was born here, grew up under this crystal sky. I've cried and laughed, mourned and loved. My whole life is built around this place.

Then... What am I supposed to do now I'm the last one? Now that Gallifrey is gone... again.

I assume I'll keep crawling between the ruins, running through the ashes of the splendid buildings of the Citadel and hiding. Out of fear, I stole a laser gun as a protection, but I don’t know who I’m kidding. I’m not a hero, there's not a hint of bravery on my veins. I'm just a coward.

In front of me, trails of amber smoke cover the streets. It's even poetic, although it's also like a nightmare. I've got a memory in each corner of this city, a story written on every street, now gone forever. All replaced by the piercing screams of those who have perished, in this war and all the previous ones. Do you know how it's witnessing you home burn to the ground, again and again? How it feels to see those in the top, the walking legends, running away from the destruction they cause? I don't desire that to anyone, not even to the responsible of this chaos. They'll mourn one day, too.

The air in the Citadel it's so polluted it makes my lungs hurt and my eyes burn with such intensity that tears keep blurring my vision. That's why I've gotten into the Capitol; even though I know it's dangerous, it's my only chance to keep breathing and find some answers. The bodies on the streets disappeared a few hours ago, carried away by groups of robots... or whatever they were. But they took them to the Capitol, and I'll find out why.

...

I remember these halls from when they tried to recruit me, and I can't help but laugh at the idea. Me, getting involved in genocides and planned wars? I'd rather die. Now, these corridors are as stained with blood as the hands of those who caused all this. Not a great difference, to be honest.

One to the right, two to the left, then all straight. Next stop: security. Not that the room feels secure anymore, all razed and with forced doors, ajar as an invitation. Luckily for me, the host hasn’t shown up yet, so I’ve just slipped into the place to have a look.

My memory keeps being as great as ever, so it hasn’t taken me long to locate and trace the latest movements on the building. It’s difficult to discern the images on a half-broken screen, but the metal soldiers are definitely heading to the Vaults. But… why are they stealing the bodies of the fallen Time Lords? Haven’t they done enough damage already?

I don’t like this, but I can’t let them keep the bodies just like that. Disrespect their memory with their actions. I need to know whet they’re up to and register it on the Matrix, for the future. For them to be judged and punished.

That’s why right now I’m heading to the Vaults, as fast as my wary legs allow me. One step more is one step closer to the truth. That truth is hidden behind majestic and gently decorated doors… also half open, showing the darkness inside.

With the heart in my throat, I cross the entrance. The place is strangely cold compared to the scorching heat of the ravaged city, vaguely illuminated by the dim light coming from the circular walls. To be more exact, it’s originated on something similar to cells.

When I got closer, I wished I had never done it.

She seems to be asleep, as peaceful and pretty as when I tucked her into her bed at night. It’s a familiar vision, and yet, it pulls all the air from my chest, preventing me to catch more oxygen without letting a painful lament go. I had tried to accept it, I knew she was gone, but seeing her like this… Trapped on a glass prison, her skin frozen and bruised. My child…

No mother deserves this. 

I want to open the chamber and get her out, hold her in my hands and tell her everything will be alright. Or at least, give her a proper burial. But I can’t, as much as I hit the fogged-up glass it doesn’t move an inch and neither does she. We’re even denied a farewell.

All of sudden, the lights start to come on and I almost have no time to hide behind a near panel. Some determined steps break into the room as I try to hold my breath.

“I told you it would work! Not to brag, but my plans always do.” An amused masculine voice echoes through the Vaults.

“How many more?” The other person’s tone was plain, almost robotic. “I need the cyber-conversion unit for my own army.”

“Ugh, Ashad… What a killjoy, you know my concept is much more powerful,” he stated. “Think about it again. The Time Lord’s ability to regenerate… in cyber-armour. Invincible!” He giggled, evil on his words. “For now I only need a few more bodies, we’ll keep the rest for later.”

After hearing those words, nausea strikes me and all my alarms go on. He can’t do that. He can’t, he can’t, HE CAN’T. As I move to look where they are, I feel the cold metal of my stolen gun next to my hip, like a silent reminder: I can’t let him put a finger on my daughter. Not again.

I can’t be a witness anymore.

Trying not to be betrayed by my trembling pulse, I take out the gun and point it towards the centre of the room, where controls are. In the blink of an eye, the room is flooded with red light and the control centre starts to burn, to the surprise of the man in purple and the robot.

They run, and invaded by fear, I imitate their actions.

The explosion hits me when I reach the threshold and the only thing that my senses capture is a loud, deafening beeping. Next thing I know, I’m laying on the floor, coughing all the dust out of my throat. I did it, made a choice, do the right thing.

But my attempts to catch my breath don't last long, as after a few seconds I feel a cold hand around my throat. I see his rotten face, dirty from the explosion, and I get the echo of his furious voice over the beeping.

“What have you done??!!”, he says sharply. “WHY??”

Under the pressure of his grip, only a grunt like a laugh leaves my lips. I stare at him with all the hatred in my hearts and spit the motto of a past war to his face.

“Because… No more.” I smile through the pain. “You… can’t take them.”

A second later I’m on the floor, gasping for some air. But there’s no way back, as my vision is starting to blur from the lack of oxygen. I only catch some last words, floating in the air.

“But I can take you.” He bents down and whispers into my ear. “Welcome to the army.”

\---------- End of matrix records ----------


	6. Day 6: Making Friends (Pet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill brings a new companion to the TARDIS, but the Doctor isn't sure he can trust her.
> 
> or
> 
> The Twelfth Doctor dealing with a kitty cat. That's it.
> 
> (1200 words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth story! This is wholesome, to compensate the last one. Bit late, but yesterday was a looong day...

“C’mon, Doctor… Can we keep her? Pleasepleaseplease.”

Next to the door of the TARDIS, Bill stood with her arms crossed, staring at the Doctor. The Time Lord was hiding behind the console, pretending to be checking the scanner… or anything he found.

Annoyed that he was ignoring her so blatantly, the girl headed for the centre of the ship.

“I can’t just let her all alone, please… Look at her!”

On her arms, a tiny black kitty slept peacefully. The Doctor glanced at them, pondering the situation. A sigh escaped his lips.

“Sorry, but the TARDIS isn’t a place for little cats.” He turned around, walking towards a railing and leaning on it. “Surely her family is still out there, she’ll find them.”

Bill looked at him with a scowl. “You know they aren’t, that’s place it’s deserted!”, she exclaimed and then, stood up straight. “Whatever, I’m keeping her.”

“Excuse me… what?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“What you heard. Say hi to Nyx!” Her mouth curved into a wide smile, almost mocking him.

The Doctor babbled and tried to find a way to respond to it as he watched the young woman going upstairs, ignoring his words. He sighed and pointed at her, who watched him from the corridor with amusement.

“But she’s not getting near the console!”

…

A cry of help echoed through the walls of the TARDIS.

“Bill! Come here!”

The young woman appeared on the main room seconds later, trying not to trip when running down the steps. The Doctor never called her with such urgency and genuine worry reflected on her face. When she saw the whole scenario, she couldn't suppress a laugh.

Nyx jumped between the handles and buttons of the ship, chasing the lights and following the sounds all across the console. Every few steps, her little legs would drop off the polished surface of the metal, making it even more hard for her to catch them.

Of course, she loved the console.

“You can’t be serious, she’s just playing!”, she chucked.

The Doctor looked at her suspiciously, as if he expected that at any moment something would go wrong, and the ship would blow up. And yet, he didn’t dare to get close to the kitty.

“Cats can’t be trusted, Bill. I tried to tell you.” He turned his gaze to his companion as hi bit his nails. Without previous waring, he went into full professor mode, doing exaggerated gestures. “Easy explanation: cats are alien.”

“They are… what?” Bill’s eyes widened. “No way!”

“Fine, complicated one: they’re obscure, ancient and unpredictable creatures that come from the moon. Full-blown Selenites, the original, you might say!” He shrugged and pointed at the distracted cat. “Maybe she’s up to something, trying to steal my ship.”

Bill looked alternately at the Doctor, then the cat, which was now chasing a beam of light around the central column, just to stare at the Doctor again. She shook her head.

“Nah… I think she likes her.”  
“Who?”

“The TARDIS. I mean, look at them. She’s playing with her! I don’t know you, but I’ve never seen the ship do all that stuff with the lights and all of that.

In that moment, Nyx tripped over a lever and luckily for her, Bill was fast to catch her. She booped the kitty’s nose, receiving a soft meow in response. The ship beeped off, as an apology.

“See? Told you she likes her.”

…

His steps echoed across the hallways, taking him to no specific place. He was just… wandering, enjoying the silence and calm of the empty corridors of the ship. Maybe he was wrong.

For the last few days, he had been observing the new inhabitant, or like humans liked to call them, “pet”. She spent half of her time snoring, what wasn’t very productive and not at all coherent with the attitude of an invader. On the console, under the stairs, even between the piles of books he hadn’t organised yet. Maybe she was a normal cat after all, but it wouldn’t harm anyone to keep an eye on her.

The sudden sound of a scratch took him out of his thoughts; in front of him, Nyx was leaning on the wall, making that characteristic noise. As soon has she saw the Time Lord was paying attention to her, she got down and walked towards him taking small jumps. She looked up at him with begging eyes and emitted a loud, high meow.

“What do you want?” He stared at her. “My surrender?”

The kitty purred, timidly rubbing against his leg, to the Doctor’s surprise. With another hop, she turned around, heading to the nearest room. The Doctor followed her, intrigued, just to find her standing next to an empty bowl. Her big and sparkly amber eyes were enough for the Doctor to know what she was asking for.

“You’re not conquering any planet like this.” He couldn’t resist that look. “Fine, that this doesn’t serve as a precedent.”

The moment he bent down to fill the bowl, the kitty rushed to his side, rubbing her tiny head against his hand. A warm sensation filled his chest at the contact with the soft hair of the cat. He couldn’t help but smile, unconsciously caressing the little animal

A forced cough sounded behind him, making him jump.

“Making friends, huh?” A mocking, yet satisfied smile reflected on Bill’s lips.

The Doctor stood up, trying to make up a coherent excuse.

“Wrong, I was proving my theory.”

“And…”

“Well,” he trailed off, improvising, “her metabolism is in line with Earth standards, it adjusts to the fingerprint of molecular evolutive mechanism of your planet.”

Bill looked at him, waiting him to expose himself.

“She’s a normal cat,” he said it almost in a whisper, dodging both the conversation and the young woman. “Now, if you excuse me, I’ve got some research to do. This ship doesn’t work by herself.”

“She does!” Bill waved her head; he was hopeless case.

…

When The Doctor became invested with something, there was no way to stop him. She hadn’t seen him since he disappeared into the library, and she wasn’t interested enough on the books to go looking for him. Instead, she chose to wander around the TARDIS, investigate a bit. Finding a whole meadow, with lake included, gave her more than a headache. She couldn't quite get used to the TARDIS being so massive on the inside.

The place was nice, but she was starting to feel like travelling again. They had been refuelling for too long, and asking for an adventure wouldn't hurt… That was what had taken her to the library. It was even more spectacular than the one on the uni, looking several centuries older. Between the aisles, there was nothing except silence. Not even The Doctor.

Her nose wrinkled, surprised for his absence. _Where on Earth could he…?_

Laying on an armchair, the Doctor was sleeping with a half-read book open next to him and in his lap, a small ball of catlike darkness curled up, crouched under the man’s hand.

Bill had never seen him sleep, neither that peaceful. The cat changed her position and unconsciously, the Doctor petted it. The image made her eyes twinkle with the tenderness of the moment. Not wanting to break the magic, Bill stepped back, heading back to the entrance of the room… not without first immortalizing the moment on her phone.


	7. Day 7: Thoughts (Villain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past week was... complicated, but I won't let this unfinished. That's the point, keep writing, practicing. So I'll go ahead with this, even if it is with shorter (or weirder, like this one) writings. :3

They were always soughing revenge. For what they did, what they hid from everyone for so long. Their childhood was taken away from them, thrown into the most hidden corners of all time and space, torn to pieces that they would never, ever get back. And that burned them inside, made them want to scream and sob for all eternity, but in the end, only a sarcastic laugh left their body.

They were empty inside.

Their whole life had been built on a lie, even covered by those close to them. The fake smiles from the professors on the Academy, a predefined and controlled life, trapped in a constant scientific experiment. Not even the relief of having a group of friends was enough. All the revolutions, the dreams of building a better world, of helping those living in unfairness… only shadows projected on a wall, without a hint of reality on them.

All hope, gone. Lost in the fire, like the ones who hurt them.

Each and every moment had taken them to the present. Now they were standing on the ruins of a broken civilization, breathing the smoke and ashes of what in the past was grandiose, magnificent. But they knew that, in the end, it was all a cruel joke, a façade. Everyone wore one, why that society wouldn’t have one too? Why shouldn't them wear it too?

That has been all their life. Hiding their real self from others, sometimes to such an extent that they even fooled everyone. Until they exploded. Then they weren’t alone on their suffering, because it was the others who shed tears, who shout and ache for their actions, for their uncontrolled rage built on pain and betrayal.

They were a ticking time bomb with all the patience and time of the universe.

It didn’t take long until legends started to grow around them. Many tried to stop them, take them away from that endless, pointless fight against the universe. Against themselves. But they all perished in the attempt. Others… just ran away, cover them with myths and darkness to hide their fear. To warn children of the menace they represented.

They called them villains, monsters. But they were only two lonely souls drown in grief.

Because at the end of the day, they were still children, outraged and lost in the vastness of space. They only had each other.


End file.
